


Unfair Odds

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Aleister Black doesn't play fair





	Unfair Odds

“We’re going to play a game my sweet,” Aleister Black said, grinning down at his girlfriend who lay naked on the bed beneath him. “It’s called first one to make a noise loses.” 

“I really don’t think that’s a fair game.” You smirked up at him, breath quickening as he knelt over you with that oh so familiar fire burning in his eyes. 

“And why is that,” He asked, fluttering his fingers along your stomach, teasing you with his soft touches. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, you have me tied down to this bed right now.” You replied smartly grinning unrepentantly when his jaw tightened at your flippant reply. “So it’s totally not fair. You can do whatever you want to me to make me break, but I can’t do a damn thing to you.” 

“I guess that means I’m gonna win then, doesn’t it.” He shot back, resting his hands firmly on your stomach and pushing them up to cup your breasts, pushing them together in his grip. “Game start’s now. Don’t disappoint me by giving in too soon.” He teased leaning down to flick his tongue across your nipples. Determined to hold out for as long as you could you firmly clamped your bottom lip between your teeth in an effort to trap any noises. You couldn’t help but squirm and arch towards Aleister as he alternated between each breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth and biting the beak and popping it out of his mouth before moving to the other nipple. You could feel the dampness between your thighs increasing with every pass of his tongue and wanted nothing more than to wrap your thighs around Aleister’s waist to get some friction where you desperately needed it. Unfortunately, you were bound at wrists and ankles, making movement impossible and leaving you at Aleister’s mercy.

Sensing your rising frustration Aleister leaned back to smirk cockily down at you, his hands moving to twist and pinch your sensitive nipples as he leaned down to brush a kiss on your lips, flicking his tongue the bottom lip you still held captive. “I think when I win I’m going to kneel on your chest and fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Aleister said conversationally. “And I’m going to leave you tied up here until I’m ready to play with you again.” You swallowed back the moan that his words brought forth, your pussy clenching at the thought of being left bound and helpless for Aleister to come use at his choosing. Your wide eyes met his and you knew he could see exactly how much that turned you on as he pressed another kiss to your lips and began scooting down the bed until he was lined up with your core. 

You couldn’t help but smile down at him, the teasing light in his eyes always managed to make you smile. He always looked so serious and mean, so that little flash of amusement drove you crazy. When his tongue slid through your folds you arched your hips up as much as you could, silently begging for more as Aleister took his time, slowly licking up and down your slit, pausing every few passes to tease your clit and suck it into his mouth. You almost lost it when he pushed two fingers inside you and pumped them vigorously. The contrast of the quick movements inside you and slow movements of his tongue were driving you insane, your head shaking back and forth, eyes squeezed tightly shut as you breathed heavily under his ministrations. 

“Oh fuck!” you screamed as Aleister clamped his teeth gently down on your clit and sucked it into his mouth. You could feel his triumphant grin against your lips as he swirled his tongue around your clit and added another finger, pushing you over the edge and making you come with a scream. 

“I win,” Aleister said as he pushed to his knees, your juices evident in his beard and shining slickly on his lips. “Now it’s my turn.”


End file.
